High data-rate digital waves are widely used in digital data communications to send and receive data. A PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) Express bus system using high data-rate digital waves becomes a broadband interference source that decreases other communications such as wireless communication subsystems, for example. Radio communication performance in a computing platform can be degraded by high frequency noise sources such as, for example, PCI Express bus, clocks, and other wireless communication systems. A way of mitigating such interferences and degradations would be beneficial.